The advent of online purchasing through such e-commerce website as Amazon or online box stores, such as Walmart online, have created a need for packaging items that are bought by a customer online and then shipped from a distribution center to the customer. These distribution centers must process thousands of items of various sizes.
These items include all of the various that are sold in mass on these e-commerce websites. Such items can include, but are not limited to jewelry, such as rings, bracelets, necklaces, key rings, etc.; utility items, such as knives of various sizes, tools, etc.; electronics, such as cellular phones, tablet devices, televisions, computers, flash drives or other fobs, etc.; personal care items, such as make-up items, moisturizers and creams, razors, brushes, combs, hair dryers, etc.; apparel, such as dresses, pants, skirts, shorts, shirts, belts, shoes, socks, etc.; home furnishings, such as pillows, sheets, fabric coverings, etc.; toys of various sizes, and books of various sizes.
Due to the varied sizes at the items being processed in these distribution centers, packaging these items can be problematic. Having to separately package items can be labor intensive and time-consuming. Such problems can be partially addressed by separately items to be shipped from a fulfillment center by size. For smaller items, known as “smalls,” such as books, jewelry, apparel, etc., envelope forming machines can be used to form envelop packages around the smaller items. These envelope forming machines allow placement of the smaller items between two sheets of material that for the envelope that will form the packing around the smaller item. The envelope forming machine can press and seal the sides and press, seal, and cut the ends to form the package around the smaller item.
While these envelope forming machines can speed up the packaging and shipping process, the current envelope forming machines still have many drawbacks that cost processing time, can raise labor costs, and can hurt the quality of the packages being formed. For example, with current envelope forming machines, even slight variations in height of the items can misalign the sheets of material that can in turn cause weak seals along the sides of the package, and depending on the product used to form the sealed sides, can expose adhesive, sealants, or other tacky substances to exterior of the package. Additionally, due to the mechanisms used to cut and seal the ends of the package, weakened seals are often formed leading to a tendency for one or both ends of the package to open unintentionally, for example, during shipping.
As such, a need exists, for example, for shipping package forming apparatuses and systems that can more effectively form packaging around a wider range of sizes of items to be shipped, while also providing sturdier packages that will not unintentionally open during shipping.